¿Quieres un pokky?
by Catart
Summary: Una reunión en casa de Kagami termina en un juego de pokkys, que lleva a situaciones bastante comprometedoras. Aomine X Kuroko. AoKuro. LEMON One-shot


ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es yaoi y contiene lemon.  
COYPRIGHT: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Disfruten este fic que hice con tanto cariño.

Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Kagami, Aida, Alex, Tatsuya y Satsuki estaban en casa de Kagami disfrutando de una cálida noche.

-Estuvo delicioso Kagami-kun- dice Satsuki sonriendo.

-Si, estuvo muy bien- dice Kuroko.

-Algo bueno tenías que hacer Bakagami- dice con burla Aomine. Al escuchar aquel comentario la sonrisa en el rostro de Kagami desapareció.

-No lo escuches Kagamicchi- dice un sonriente Kise.

-¡Hey Aomine, solo yo puedo decirle Bakagami a Bakagami!- dice Aida causando risa a los demás.

-Bueno y ahora ¿qué hacemos?- pregunta Tatsuya, a lo que Alex contesta muy emocionada –¡juguemos al juego del pokky!- sale corriendo a su cuarto regresando con una caja de pokkys de chocolate.

-¿Eso cómo es?- pregunta Satsuki sin quitar la mirada de los pokkys.

-Dos personas toman un pokky con sus bocas y lo van mordiendo acercándose cada vez más, quién suelte el pokky pierde, cosa que será interesante teniendo aquí a tantos jóvenes competitivos- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Seleccionaremos a las parejas con puntas de papel de colores. Saca una cajita con papeles blancos y las puntas con colores diferentes. –Hay un par de cada color, ¿quién va primero?-

-¡Yo quiero!- dice Satsuki muy animada. Saca un papelito de la caja sin ver.

-El que sigue- insiste la rubia pasando por cada uno de los chicos haciendo que tomaran un papel.

-Muy bien ahora sacaré el primer color- de una bolsita saca una bolita de plástico de color amarillo.- ¿Quién tiene el color amarillo?-

Satsuki y Kise levantan la mano.

-¡Genial! Ahora pónganse en medio del círculo-dice Alex.

Ambos chicos se arrodillan uno frente al otro, Alex les da un pokky que Kise coloca entre sus dientes del lado del chocolate.

-Mmm no creas que me intimidas Kise-kun- dice seria Satsuki tomando la otra punta del pokky en su boca.

- _Mmm yo quería que me tocara Kurokocchi_ \- piensa desanimado el rubio.

-¿Listos?- pregunta la rubia- ¡empiecen!-

Poco a poco Kise y Satsuki se van acercando, sus miradas fijas una en la otra y los demás chicos atentos a los movimientos de sus amigos. A tan solo pocos milímetros de tocarse sus labios Satsuki no resiste y se aparta.

-¡Ah no puedo, no puedo, no puedo! Mi primer beso es para Tetsu-kun- dice sonrojada con sus manos cubriendo su cara –¿verdad Tetsu-kun?- Mira esperanzada al ojiazul, a lo que este con su seriedad habitual dice –no sé de qué hablas Satsuki-chan- provocando que la chica hiciera un berrinche.

-Esto significa que gané- dice sonriendo Kise mientras le guiñe el ojo a Kuroko, quien sólo sonríe.

-Muy bien el siguiente color es...¡rojo!- dice Alex muy animada.

-¡Dime que no es cierto!- dice sorprendido Kagami al ver que Tatsuya tiene el otro papel rojo.

-Vamos Kagami terminemos rápido esto- dice Tatsuya arrodillándose en el centro del círculo, se coloca el pokky en la boca del lado de la galleta. La incomodidad de Kagami se refleja en sus ojos, aún así pasó al centro del círculo, y dudoso toma en su boca el otro lado del pokky.

-¿Listos? ¡Empiecen!- grita la rubia.

- _¡Maldición! ¿Por qué demonios no me tocó con Kuroko? Hubiera sido más fácil hacer esto_ \- piensa el pelirrojo. Su nerviosismo aumentó al ver a Tatsuya tan cerca y sus ojos clavados en los del tigre. Lo veía con tanta intensidad que hizo que su piel se enchinara. Cosa que aumentó cuando Tatsuya tomó el último pedazo de pokky y sus labios se rozaron.

-¡Ah maldición me rindo!- grita Kagami retirándose a tiempo, ya que Tatsuya estaba acercándose más para completar el beso.

-Bien, entonces es victoria para Tatsuya- dice la rubia. Kagami regresa a su lugar .

–Kagami-kun eres un cobarde- le dice Kuroko.

-¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿acaso tú lo habrías besado?- pregunta sorprendido Kagami.

-Si, yo no me rindo, aún si tengo que besar a un hombre-

-¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas con esa cara?- pregunta angustiado. – _Si... Ojalá me hubiera tocado con Kuroko-_ deja salir un suspiro el tigre, cosa que pasó desapercibida por el ojiazul.

-Muy bien, el color que sigue es... – hace algo de suspenso la rubia.

-¡Rosa!- dice animada.

Aida se levanta y se coloca en medio del círculo con el pokky en la boca.

-Vaya, ¿así que no piensas huir niña linda?- ronronea la rubia al acercarse a la otra joven.

-No pienso rendirme, así tenga que besar a una mujer- dice seria.

-Eso me gusta- toma la otra punta del pokky y ambas comienzan a morderlo. Todos están atentos, sus labios están a milímetros. Aida da la ultima mordida cuando siente la mano de Alex empujando su cabeza, provocando que sus bocas se junten. Ninguna se retira. Aida mira con decisión a la rubia, pero ésta es consciente de que aunque Aida no se quite, ella no puede avanzar más allá de un tranquilo beso, por lo que decide retirarse sonriendo.

-Muy bien niña linda, has ganado- levanta las manos en rendición y le sonríe a la menor. –pero no juegues con fuego o podrías quemarte.- Ante ese comentario Aida no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse. Al regresar a su lugar sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a su amiga besarse con otra mujer, y aunque el beso fue muy inocente no dejaba de ser algo sexy.

Al ver lo anonadado de sus amigos la rubia decide romper el silencio.

-Muy bien, ahora Kuroko y Aomine por favor pasen al centro, es obvio que ustedes tienen el color azul- Kuroko no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y fue al centro. Aomine por su parte se estiró y caminó hacia su amigo con su mirada de depredador; Kuroko era su presa.

-Ok Tetsu, esto está aburrido, así que más te vale hacerlo entretenido- dice con picardía.

-¡Aomine kun! ¿Qué no te da pena hacer esto con Tetsu-kun?- pregunta Satsuki un poco sonrojada.

-¿Por qué habría de? Es Tetsu después de todo- ante ese comentario Kise y Kagami asintieron, ya que les hubiera encantado besar al peliazul por lo que entendían el punto de Aomine.

Cuando Aomine miró al menor se sorprendió al verlo con el pokky en la boca –De eso hablo Tetsu- esa sexy sonrisa apareció en su cara y tomó el otro lado del pokky. Poco a poco fueron avanzando. Kagami y Kise apretaban sus puños con fuerza y se mordían el labio inferior. El tamaño del pokky se redujo hasta desaparecer entre los labios de los jóvenes, quienes comenzaron a besarse, primero suave, pero poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad. Una mano de Aomine sujetaba la nuca del peliazul, mientras que la otra descansaba en su bolsillo. Kuroko se sujetaba de la playera del mayor, se estaba intensificando tanto el beso que sus rodillas le temblaban.

Todos veían la escena con gran asombro, sonrojados y algo excitados, aunque ninguno lo admitiría.

Kuroko dejó salir un gemido cuando sus lenguas se acariciaron, al escucharlo Aomine sonrió y se separó del menor. Se sintió aún más feliz al ver a su amigo sonrojado, con la respiración algo agitada y sus ojos mirándolo con intensidad.

-Tienes chocolate en tu labio- dice Aomine, se acerca a su amigo y lame la esquina de su boca, limpiando el chocolate. –Mucho mejor- sonríe y se regresa a su lugar, al igual que Kuroko.

Todos seguían en silencio, pero no se atrevían a verse entre sí. Satsuki era quien parecía más afectada con sus manos tapando su boca y su cara roja a más no poder.

-¡Demonios chicos! Ustedes si que saben como jugar- dice feliz la rubia. –Ahora, después de tanto entretenimiento ¡vamos a beber!- dice poniendo muchas cervezas en la mesa.

-Necesito una-dice Kagami con urgencia.

-También yo- lo sigue el rubio. Ver a Kuroko en ese estado era demasiado para ambos, ya que sus mentes no dejaban de imaginar un sin fin de situaciones eróticas con el peliazul.

Todos seguían sentados en circulo tomando, tratando de encontrar algo de qué hablar. Kuroko evitaba mirar a Aomine, ese beso lo había excitado y sentía que quería más de su amigo, pero no quería perder su amistad recién recuperada.

Aomine por su parte bebía sin quitarle la vista a Kuroko, besarlo le había encantando y sabía que a su amigo no le había sido indiferente, cosa que hacía desearlo más.

Poco a poco todos empezaron a platicar de nuevo, las cervezas ayudaban a relajarlos, tal vez un poco de más, ya que Tatsuya empezaba a cabecear, y Satsuki hacía tiempo se había acostado en el sillón.

-Creo que tengo un poco de sueño- dice Aida.

-Acuéstate en mi cama, te despierto cuando se vayan a ir- dice Alex sonriéndole. La menor no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y caminó a la habitación de la rubia.

-Alex no le hagas cosas raras a la entrenadora- dice Kagami.

-Yo no fuerzo nada, nunca haría algo que una chica no quisiera- se defiende la rubia.

-¡Kurokocchi! ¿Por qué besaste a Aomine, si a mi nunca me has dejado?-dice llorando el rubio.

-Porque fuerzas las cosas Kise-kun-

-Espera...quieres decir que si no te forzara ¿si lo besarías?- dice Kagami bastante sorprendido.

-Tal vez- dice serio el peliazul. Kagami no pudo contestar nada, estaba asombrado y a la vez desconcertado. ¿Eso quería decir que él pudo haber besado a Kuroko antes si lo hubiera intentado?, Pero no quería quedarse con la duda así que reunió valor y dijo:

-Kuroko...y...y si y-yo te ¿te besara?- su cara estaba un poco roja y se notaba su nerviosismo.

-También te besaría Kagami-kun- dice con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al tigre.

-Kuroko yo...-

-¡Oy Tetsu! Dame permiso- interrumpió Aomine sentándose entre Kuroko y Kagami.

-Vaya Tetsu, en verdad me sorprendiste, nunca pensé que besaras tan bien- dice el moreno sonriéndole al menor.

-Lo mismo digo- dice serio pero con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Aomine se acerca al oído del peliazul y le susurra: -¿no te gustaría continuar con el beso en otro lado Tetsu?- al escuchar decir su nombre como un ronroneo Kuroko sintió como el calor comenzó a subir por su cara. Sin embargo no dijo nada, tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y fijando sus ojos en los de Aomine asintió. La sonrisa en la cara del moreno creció ante la aceptación de Kuroko.

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos Tetsu, parece que el alcohol se te está subiendo, te acompaño a tu casa- dice Aomine poniéndose de pie y jalando a Kuroko del brazo.

-Si estás mareado puedes quedarte aquí Kuroko- dice Kagami tratando de detener a su amigo.

-¡Sho te acompaño Kurokocchi!- dice Kise

-Está bien Kagami-kun, Aomine me va a acompañar, además creo que será mejor que Kise-kun se quede aquí- dice el ojiazul.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunta Kagami no queriendo aceptar su derrota.

-Si-

-¡Sho no edtoy mareado Kurokocchi!- dice un rubio bastante tomado.

-Ya vámonos Tetsu- apresura Aomine.

-Nos vemos luego- dice Kuroko despidiéndose de todos.

Las calles se encontraban algo solas debido a las altas horas de la noche. Kuroko caminaba al lado de Aomine sin querer mirarlo, se sentía nervioso y algo excitado al saber que dentro de unos minutos estaría besando de nuevo a su amigo.

-Este camino es hacia tu casa ¿cierto?- preguntó Kuroko sin mirar al aludido.

-¿Aún recuerdas el camino a mi casa?- una sonrisa triste se posa sobre el rostro del moreno. –Creía que después de la manera en que acabaron las cosas entre nosotros en Teikou habrías olvidado todo lo relacionado conmigo- al escuchar eso Kuroko se frena y mira a su amigo.

-Tal vez las cosas no terminaron bien, pero nunca olvidé nada de Teikou, ustedes fueron grandes amigos míos y aún lo son, en especial tú. Fuiste mi mejor amigo, fui tu sombra durante un tiempo y ahora me siento muy feliz de ser amigos otra vez Aomine-kun, nunca podría olvidarte- una pequeña sonrisa se ve en su rostro. Tras escuchar las palabras del peliazul Aomine no pudo evitar lanzarse contra él, acorralándolo contra una pared y su cuerpo. Lo besaba con desesperación, necesitaba sentir más de Kuroko, y sentía como éste le respondía de la misma manera. Al escuchar un gemido de Kuroko el mayor se separó y con la respiración algo agitada tomó a Kuroko de la mano y corrió hacia su casa, que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de donde estaban.

Las luces estaban apagadas, los padres de Aomine habían salido de viaje y no regresarían hasta dentro de tres días.

La puerta se abrió y cerró de golpe, dos figuras corren escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto del moreno, apenas se prende la luz el mayor acorrala de nuevo al menor contra la pared y su cuerpo. Comienzan a besarse con pasión, Aomine coloca una pierna en medio de las de Kuroko pegando así más sus cuerpos. Las manos de Kuroko acarician el cabello y cuello del moreno, mientras que éste comienza a acariciar la blanca piel de Kuroko bajo su playera.

-¡Agh... Aomine!- gime el ojiazul al sentir con su amigo acaricia sus pezones. Aomine se deshace de la playera de Kuroko y se agacha para quitarle su pantalón y bóxers, dejando al menor completamente desnudo y a su merced. Al ver a su amigo desnudo y excitado no pudo evitar lamerse los labios, causando un gran sonrojo en Kuroko.

Sin perder tiempo Aomine se desnuda y deja ver su hombría bastante dura, Kuroko intenta no verlo, pero no puede evitar acercarse y tomarlo entre su manos, se arrodilla y comienza a lamer el miembro de su amigo, para después meterlo en su boca y comenzar con el sexo oral.

-Agh si... Sigue así Tetsu- gime Aomine, tomando a Kuroko del cabello para marcarle el ritmo.

Aomine varias veces había fantaseado con tener a Kuroko en una situación así, pero no creyó que se haría realidad. Ver a su amigo haciéndole sexo oral, con su cabello despeinado y su cara sonrojada era más de lo que podía pedir. Sentía como cada vez se acercaba más al climax, pero aún no era tiempo de terminar por lo que toma a Kuroko del mentón, haciendo que este saque el miembro de su boca y lo mire a la cara. –Párate- dice Aomine. Kuroko se levanta y Aomine lo voltea mirando hacia la pared.

El moreno comienza a besar la piel blanca del cuello de Kuroko, lo lame haciendo que la piel del ojiazul se erice. Muerde y besa sus hombros y espalda alta. Kuroko gime ante las caricias de su amigo, de pronto siente los dedos de Aomine entrar en su boca, Kuroko los lame y cuando están bien húmedos Aomine los dirige a la entrada del menor. Primero mete un dedo. -¡Agh duele Aomine-kun!- chilla Kuroko.

– Tranquilo, el dolor solo es mientras te acostumbras, después te va a gusta- Kuroko se sonroja al escuchar eso. Aomine mete el segundo dedo causando otro gemido de dolor del menor. Un tercer dedo entra y comienza a dilatar más aquella entrada, entre los movimientos de sus dedos toca un punto débil de Kuroko –¡Agh Aomine-kun!-, -¿Mmm? ¿Eso te gustó?- pregunta el moreno tocando de nuevo ese punto delicado de Kuroko, causando que más gemidos salgan de su boca. Sin percatarse Kuroko empieza a mover su cadera buscando más contacto con los dedos de su amigo. -¿Quieres más Tetsu?- susurra el moreno en el oído del otro joven. –S-si- Kuroko apenas podía responder por la excitación, sentía que su entrada palpitaba pidiendo por más.

Aomine saca sus dedos y coloca su miembro en la entrada de su amigo, comienza a entrar lento, tratando de no lastimar al ojiazul, pero es muy estrecho. –Duele Aomine-kun-, -solo un poco más Tetsu- con un fuerte empujón entra por completo en Kuroko, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. -¿ Estas bien Tetsu?- pregunta Aomine preocupado por su amigo. –Si...solo espera un poco- dice en voz baja.

Una vez que pasó el dolor Kuroko comienza a mover su cadera. –Aomine- dice entre gemidos, el moreno al escucharlo empieza a embestirlo, primero lento, pero poco a poco va aumentando el ritmo. –Agh... Agh Ao-Aomine-kun más...más fuerte- dice Kuroko entre gemidos. Aomine sale del menor y lo gira para quedar frente a frente -¿Aomine-kun?- pregunta confundido Kuroko, pero el moreno no contesta, sólo se agacha y carga a Tetsu, quien rodea la cintura del moreno con sus piernas, quedando apoyada su espalda contra la pared y su miembro haciendo presión contra el abdomen bien formado de Aomine.

Un gemido sale de Kuroko ante el roce de su miembro contra la piel de su amigo. En eso siente como Aomine entra de nuevo en él, pero más profundo debido a la pose, tocando así ese punto estratégico dentro de Kuroko. –¡Agh si!- grita el ojiazul al sentir una descarga recorrerlo. -¿Te gusta más así Tetsu?- , -si- casi no puede hablar, siente sus sentidos nublados de tanta excitación, recarga su cabeza contra el hombro de Aomine, pero éste se la levanta. –Déjame verte Tetsu, quiero ver tu cara cuando termines- dice sonriendo el moreno, excitando y apenando a la vez al menor, ¿cómo podía decir cosas así y sonar tan sexy?

Las embestidas comienzan a acelerar, ambos respiran agitados, sus cuerpos están calientes y sudorosos, sus alientos chocan uno contra el otro. Aomine besa a Kuroko con pasión mientras lo penetra con más fuerza. Kuroko ya no resiste, entre las embestidas de Aomine dando contra ese maravilloso punto, y su miembro frotándose contra el abdomen del moreno siente que va a explotar. –Agh...Aomine-kun, ya no resisto- dice entre gemidos. –Está bien Tetsu, tampoco yo- gruñe el moreno al sentir como la entrada de Kuroko se va apretando más. Después de un par de embestidas más Kuroko gime con fuerza y se viene sobre el abdomen del moreno, éste al sentir el semen de Kuroko sobre él y la estrechez de su entrada termina dentro del ojiazul, acompañado de otro gruñido.

-Eso fue... Muy bueno- dice Aomine aún agitado y su cabeza descansando sobre un hombro de Kuroko. –Aomine kun- el moreno levanta la cabeza y mira a Kuroko, quien rodea su cuello con sus brazos y lo acerca para besarlo con ternura. –Si, estuvo muy bien-. Aomine sonríe más, y lleva cargando a Kuroko a la cama para acostarse a su lado.

-Oy Tetsu, dime... ¿Ésta fue tu primera vez?- dice mirando al techo, -...Si- el moreno se sorprende al escuchar eso, después de todo él había sido el primero en probar a su amigo, y después de lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos quería ser el único. –Tetsu- Ambos se miran - quiero ser el único... Quiero ser el único en conocer esa cara tuya cuando terminas, el único que escuche tus gemidos y el único que te haga rogar por más- Kuroko al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero se sentía feliz al saber los sentimientos de su amigo. -¿Es eso una declaración Aomine-kun?- dice Kuroko sonriendo. Aomine se sonroja un poco pero asiente. Kuroko cierra los ojos un momento y sonríe más, de nuevo mira a su amigo y se acerca a besarlo. –Está bien Aomine-kun, serás el único- susurra contra sus labios. Aomine lo abraza y con su sexy sonrisa le dice –me alegro, ahora prepárate para la próxima ronda y el resto del fin de semana-

-Aomine-kun, me vas a romper- dice sonrojado el ojiazul,

-descuida Tetsu... te encantará.-

FIN  
Espero les haya gustado este fic, tenía muchas ganas de hacer un AoKuro, el siguiente que haga será un KiKuro, y después un KagaKuro. Por favor dejen sus comentarios. Hasta el siguiente fanfic!


End file.
